In a wireless communication system, there are processes suggested to enable quick and consecutive processes and reduction of power consumption at the time of a mobile station handover (handoff). For example, in Patent Literature 1, results of cell search performed by multiple mobile stations at the time of startup or handoff are transmitted to the base station, and the base station centrally manages the results as neighbour cell information. Then, the mobile stations receive and store the neighbour cell information broadcasted from the base station as necessary, and at the time of handoff, the mobile stations select the cell to handoff without receiving the neighbour cell information. Further, in Patent Literature 2, the mobile station determines its own position using self-position information, position information of each cell, and arbitrary region information such as a cell boundary region and a weak electric field region, and performs neighbour cell base station reception level measurement and a handover process for handover. Furthermore, in Patent Literature 3, a mobile station obtains a base station of a cell where the mobile station exists and also calculates an estimated distance to another base station, detects the position of the own mobile station with higher accuracy, and uses the highly accurate position information.